Avius Auiditas: Lost Desire
by Geralynn
Summary: After ten years of searching, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley have finally found Draco Malfoy. Yet, what they don’t know is that he is hiding something from them. Something they would never expect. A story about love, angst and betrayal where none was i


Title: Avius Auiditas: Lost Desire 1/?  
  
Author: Geralynn  
  
Author email: Pookha2002@yahoo.com  
  
Keywords: Vampires, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Fleur, Post-Hogwarts  
  
Spoilers: All four Books  
  
Rating: R  
  
Category: Drama/Romance  
  
Summary: After ten years of searching, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley have finally found Draco Malfoy. Yet, what they don't know is that he is hiding something from them. Something they would never expect. A story about love, angst and betrayal where none was intended.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I just videotape them.  
  
Authors Note: Before I get into the story and stuff, I wanted to say that I have finally decided to post my work. It's something that's taken me a while to actually come forward and get the balls to do, and if some of you know me, you know how this was. But I have done it and in the end there will be people credited for various things. Thank you.  
  
Now to deal with the story: Anytime from here on in, Fleur talks, she's gonna talk normal. It annoyed me when she talked like she did in the books, and it annoys me to write it. It's a personal preference, so if you think that I need to be more authentic, then please just think of her saying it in that accent of hers :D  
  
--------  
  
Another night the stars danced in the clear velvet sky. Another night people walked the streets oblivious to who and to what prowled in the neighborhoods. His cool gray eyes could look into another and hypnotize the victim into such a state of utmost serenity before diving into a kill. The platinum blond hair gleamed off the moonlight, a small spotlight permanently shining on him.  
  
The girls giggle when he passed them, his step precise and never faltering, his eyes always seeking his victim. His tastes changed but he never stooped too low, he hadn't been so desperate as to eat animals in years. On some nights he would take a beautiful youth, others a more conservative young man. It varied, but that was the beauty of being the creature he was with; he didn't have rules to live by. At least not in the Muggle world…there weren't any rules.  
  
The wizarding world cast out anyone who didn't live up to the criteria of a "normal" wizard. Wizards and witches were injurious when something out of the ordinary came along. They fled like dogs with their tails between their legs. They did not accept the execrated.  
  
Draco was on the prowl again tonight. He slept in the daytime, not sacred of the light by any means, but he felt a certain comfort at night. Whereas some stories told of vampires burning in the scorching sun and garlic and crucifixes tearing skin away like acid, Draco had come to know that these were merely the lies of very creative story tellers.  
  
Wizarding vampires were very complex creatures. The vampire must take the blood of the victim (wizard or witch) and drain them to the absolute point of death. The victim would be left in such a state that they couldn't even move a finger in defense or cry out in pain. The process left the human blood low enough so that the vampire could give its own to replace the dying body.  
  
This was a very complicated process indeed for if the wizard was of any condition besides perfectly healthy and normal, the transition from human to vampire could be fatal and lead to death.  
  
Draco idly surveyed the streets of London, contemplating his catch. It wasn't always difficult to find the one body he desired to take aside and drain of the blood required to make his body function. Sometimes he'd play with them, toying with their minds and hearts before sinking his teeth into their necks. It wasn't always so easy for him, to take a human life without any remorse in the end, but Draco had lived through the hard times, alone and cold.  
  
Sometimes his mind drifted back to the days when he was a young boy at Hogwarts, the school for witches and wizards. How he envied Harry Potter and his sidekicks, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger…always wanting some type of comfort from the pain he secretly carried alone.  
  
It wasn't until the one night he snuck out to the Forbidden Forest, a voice calling him, hypnotizing his mind until it was foggy and he couldn't think straight. It wasn't until the one night the strange calling made him walk to the forest where he found he wasn't alone, but putting himself into involuntary danger. Life would never be the same again…  
  
Draco's mind was drifting from the situation at hand. He needed food.  
  
Maybe I should do the normal thing and go to the Arch Light. I always find something there.  
  
Arch Light was a gay club, frequented principally by young adults. Many open-minded and liberal people attended the weekend frenzy and Arch Light never failed to avail him the help he needed, when he needed it. Draco walked up to the doors, and saw the long line stretching half way around the block.  
  
He was secretly glad he had dressed a little more casually for the occasion, than the usual suits he normally wore, and was fit for the club scene wearing a tight black shirt and matching jeans. The bouncers opened the doors for him while Draco played with their minds, and somehow wound up inside the club without paying. They looked vacant and distant ... and he was pleased he had passed through the 'traps' so easily.  
  
Draco walked through the doors and felt the vibration of the music on the dance floor. To his right, a bar filled with people desperate for drinks from the heat the club generated, to his left, the dance floor was full of jumping people. Their bodies waved back and forth to the rhythm, the sweet smell of sweat and blood drifting through the air.  
  
The lights on the high ceilings changed colors, glowing on Draco's pale skin. He walked down the steps onto the wooden dance floor, and snaked through the mass of bodies, observing which he thought would be a proper neck to bite into. Different hair colors swarmed by him, and Draco decided to let them come to him. Delirium's "Silence" played and he began to move to the notes floating in the air, and felt the music course over his body.  
  
He saw heads turn, their eyes boring into his. He noticed the males coming from all over the floor, to the center where he stood. Draco extended his arms out allowing a brunette's fingers to weave into his and another blond sneak his way behind him. The brunette looked very familiar, and he couldn't think if he had seen him before or not. He began to relax as that wonderful feeling of control took over his body.  
  
The control was something he always loved. How he could have anyone in his hands in less than a minute, and have the pleading eyes begging for more. He closed his eyes and felt the two bodies move against his to the music, their legs intertwining and exciting various areas. Draco could feel the sweat from the stranger in front of him, the wet feeling crossing over his forehead.  
  
He pressed his forehead against the stranger and untwined his fingers from the beauty in front of him. Draco wrapped his arm around the brunette's waist, and moved more intricately, leaving the other open hand to move over the face in front of him, their eyes closed, hot breath breathing over Draco's face. He could feel the blood flowing rapidly through his catch's veins. He could feel the urge rushing over him, vertigo swimming rapidly, his brain telling him to do what he needed to do.  
  
However, the human part of him wanted to grasp the instance and never let go. He missed the moments that he took in vain when he was younger and human. The feelings that rushed over him when someone touched him lovingly and the fire that burned deep down inside his soul craving for more. Draco knew that he could ignore the feeling of killing someone, and allow the euphoria to take him away on a miniature high.  
  
He also knew that he needed to take the life of an innocent person too.  
  
Draco's dance partner began to respond to his trailing hand, slowly brushing his lips against his, the warmth blanketing ever so slightly, and then moving away. He could feel the partner behind him move his lips over Draco's neck, bits of heat radiating off of the warm-blooded creature. It was intoxicating, holding the power of their minds in the palm of his hands, doing whatever he wanted.  
  
He kept his eyes closed and allowed the one in the front to explore more with his mouth. Their lips locked together, gently at first and with more force there after. The music was still going on about them, but Draco's ears became deaf to what was playing. All he could feel was warmth. Warmth from lips, from hands and from the sweating bodies around him. Draco removed his arm from around the dancer's waist and cupped his hands over their face. The feeling was exhilarating.  
  
He could feel the human test the waters by slowly inserting his touch into Draco's mouth. In response, Draco moved his hands behind the human's head and pushed their mouths harder together, tongues dancing wildly with the movement of the club. He could feel his canines begin to grow, and the call for blood driving him insane.  
  
At first, he allowed the dancing beauty to play more with his mouth, Draco playing with his mind so much, that it left him into an almost unconscious state. He knew it was time, and bit into his victim's tongue sucking the rich blood that escaped into his mouth. It oozed slowly at first, making him feel weakened in the knees, the beautiful taste over his enhanced taste buds.  
  
Draco knew too well, what it felt like…the metallic taste over his tongue, sliding into his throat, his body rapidly filling with warmth. He could feel the color coming back into his pale skin, the feeling always making him feel a little human. He was careful not to drink too much, just so he could leave the human well enough to walk away without any suspicion.  
  
After he was finished with the human in the front, he turned around and kissed over the veins on the blond's neck, moving his lips over to his wrist. He could feel the blond's chest rising and falling at a quicker pace, completely unaware of what fate lay ahead. Draco moved his tongue over the veins he wanted to bite into so badly, and dived straight for his wrist.  
  
What looked like he was kissing, he was actually draining the blood. Now Draco felt the heat expand all over, the blood rushing through his own veins, brining color out of his face. He lifted back from the victim's bloody wrist, and licked it clean, instantly healing.  
  
He felt a lot better. His body was full of blood, and he walked out of the crowd, and left never turning back.  
  
*****  
  
On the walk home, the temperature of the night began to drop, leaving a cool breeze to brush against Draco's flushed face. He lived in a small flat in Brighton. It wasn't anything too fancy, but enough to supply a roof over his head.  
  
Walking up the stairs of the building, he pulled the keys out of his pocket and searched for the right one. Placing it in the lock, Draco turned the key to the right, and walked into the entrance hall. He turned to his right, not bothering to turn on any lights, and walked into the living room. A balcony overlooked the city, lights gleaming into the late night.  
  
Draco walked towards the sliding glass doors that opened out onto the balcony, and looked outside. The moon was full and bright, and he could feel the light shimmering against his translucent skin, blue from his veins showing.  
  
"You're late." Draco turned around at the sound of the voice that echoed through the air, steady and calm. He knew who it was, and lifted an eyebrow in surprise.  
  
"What do you mean, 'You're late'?" He inquired.  
  
"You're usually back earlier than this." The stranger was sitting on his couch shadowed by the night, the only part exposed by the moonlight was her slender legs, crossed over one another. Draco watched her fumble for something, as she lit up a cigarette. The spark of the light illuminated a little of her face, slender and round.  
  
"How did you get in?" Draco decided to get to the point.  
  
She sucked in, a little orange burned at the end of the slender stick she held. She blew out the smog as he inhaled the stench of cigarette smoke filling the room. "I need to talk to you."  
  
"How did you get in?" Draco's voice was stern and demanding.  
  
"Do you have to act so daft? I can get in anywhere. It's in my power." She stood up and put the cigarette out in an ashtray next to her. Walking over to Draco her face became clearer in the moonlight, the same blonde hair shimmering like the stars in the sky above. A sly sexy smile played across her face, which came closer, a cold breath blowing over his face. She leaned forward, their lips brushing each other, her tongue slowly slipping into his mouth.  
  
Draco pushed her away leaving her startled. "How many times do I have to tell you this, Fleur? Females and I do not go."  
  
"But you can feed off of them and that's okay, right?" She retorted back.  
  
Draco chuckled, "Eating and shagging are two completely different things. I cannot help it that you're in denial about my choice of fuck."  
  
Fleur rolled her eyes in frustration. "This is beside the point. I want you to come back with me. I want us to be a team, Draco…as we used to be…" Her hands roamed over his chest, and Draco grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Oooo…Feisty." She whispered.  
  
"Sod off, Fleur. I'm never going to come back to you. You seem to have an understanding complex. I don't want to be your little slave anymore. It's…over." Draco drew close to her face making each word pronounced clear and harsh. "Besides..." he pulled open the sliding glass door and walked out into the cool night, "You'd give me a bad name with your reputation."  
  
Fleur's high-heeled shoes thudded slightly on the carpet. Draco didn't turn around, even when he could feel her presence on the balcony, her voice low and hard whispering in his ear. "Listen here. There are millions of vampires that would like to be on my side. Some come from all over to ask to work with me. How dare you say such vulgar things when I ask you to join? I-"  
  
"Goodbye, Fleur." Draco cut her off, his voice monotone. His eyes still fixed on the bright stars in the sky, twinkling innocently. When he heard the front door of his flat slam shut, he turned around from the outside coolness and walked back inside, the faint scent of her loud perfume lingering in the air.  
  
He sat on his couch and reached over to the telephone stand, pulling out one of the drawers and lifting up a small photograph. The edges were ripped and yellowed with age, but the picture was the most significant thing that Draco held in his possession. The photo captured a young boy, at the age of sixteen or seventeen, eyes green as emeralds. His face scrunched up with laughter, at whatever he was looking at, his dark brown hair wet from the snow that fell from the sky.  
  
Draco remembered the moment perfectly. His pale hand caressed the face in the picture, whose cheeks were red from the cold. He could feel the wind whipping around him, as he held on to the camera he took the picture with. Draco made a deal with Colin Creevy to use one of his Muggle cameras. It was in his seventh year, about two months before he became a vampire. He hid behind the oak tree near the lake, and waited for the boy and his friends to come out. It wasn't hard to find him, one of his sidekicks had the most flaming red hair he'd ever seen.  
  
He looked into the viewfinder, and put the camera into focus, zooming in only on the middle boy standing between a shorter girl with bushy brown hair, and another taller, male with extraordinary red hair. He could see the lighting bolt scar in between his eyebrows, the messy brown hair… and Draco almost melted. His hand lost control and he began to snap as much as he could.  
  
Since it was near Christmas break, Draco had decided to come home for the holidays. He made his excuses and one day went to London, finding the nearest place to develop Muggle pictures. The feeling of anxiety washed over him again, as the memory of standing for an hour to wait for his precious photos to come filled his mind. He flipped through each one, finding the perfect pose to savor for as long as he could. When his gray eyes fell onto the smiling face, rosy cheeks and white snow falling gracefully down from the heavens above, Draco could feel the tears brim his eyes as he witnessed the happiness on the young man's face. And his heart wanted the same happiness in his life.  
  
His chest ached from the pain of that day. It had been ten years since he had seen the wizarding world or anything about it. But he would never forget the feelings he felt deep down inside, and had ever since the first day he was at Hogwarts. Draco's fingertips moved slowly over the scar that branded the young man.  
  
"Oh Harry…" he whispered to the picture, "I miss you so much. I wish I knew where you were."  
  
*****  
  
"Mr. Potter sir?" The young secretary stood at the front of Harry Potter's office, nervously looking into the large room. The 'office' contained everything imaginable from a television to a bed in a far corner. The walls were made of wood, giving a professional feeling to the office. In the middle of the room, there sat a large desk, with two plush chairs, and a fireplace directly behind the large chair that sat in front of it.  
  
Harry turned around and waved her into his office, a fireplace behind him with many heads glowing out of it. He turned back around, speaking to the glowing heads. "Now, gentlemen, we all know what to do. This corporation was not set up to turn wizards down. If the witch said her daughter could be in America, then go to America. Do whatever you have to. I'll see you in a week." With that said, the fireplace went out leaving behind the protests of his employees.  
  
He sat in his chair, taking off his glasses and rubbed his eyes out of frustration. "Tell me something, Tabetha. Why is it people are so incompetent as to not follow my orders? I say, 'Go wherever she wants you to go,' and they're back here bothering me if they should go to bloody America. Why can't they just listen?"  
  
Unsure of how to respond the young woman stuttered, "Uh…Well…"  
  
"How can I help you, my dear?"  
  
A sigh of relief escaped from her mouth. "Well sir, the information you've been waiting for on the 'secret project' came today…" she held up a large manila envelop and handed it to him.  
  
"Well done. Anything else?" he asked retrieving the sealed up information.  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Okay, Thank you, Tabetha." The girl nodded and smiled, leaving the room.  
  
A knot began to twist inside Harry's stomach. He had been searching for ten years to find what he was contained in the envelope. Ten years of long nights staring at the computer, or telephone calls all around the world. He placed a shaking up hand up to the flap of the envelope and stopped.  
  
Harry looked over at the telephone sitting on his desk and picked it up. He dialed Ginny's number and waited for an answer. The telephone was something that Harry had brought into the wizarding world, which became a huge success. When Voldemort had returned, trying frantically to kill Harry once and for all, Harry had thought about the telephone services. The Dark Lord would never know what hit him when it came to telephones, and because of the victory it had afforded them, it was one of the most profitable items in the wizarding world, making Harry even richer than he already was.  
  
This was how Wizards In Need from Danger got started. W.I.N.D. helped wizards and witches from all over the world find loved ones that were lost during the return of Voldemort era. When Harry started the company he was only a year out of Hogwarts, and already extremely successful. Harry remembered sitting in his office, looking through some papers on some clients. A knock on the door made him jump. He turned around and called, "It's open." Ginny who was in her last year at Hogwarts, came desperately to Harry, her brown eyes pleading for help.  
  
"Harry, I need you to do me a favor."  
  
"What's that, Ginny?" Harry would've done anything for her. They had dated briefly while he was at Hogwarts, but decided it would be better if they were friends. The plethora of publicity that had ensued in the aftermath was brutal. Harry had been pasted on the cover of every wizarding magazine, and although Mrs. Weasley was grateful to have Harry Potter interested in her only daughter, Harry and Ginny soon realized they couldn't handle that amount of stress. One late night they had sat together in the Gryffindor common room, talking about how things would be better off if they were just friends, and had been since. Aside from Hermione and Ron, Ginny was his best friend.  
  
"I need you to help me find Draco Malfoy."  
  
"What? Malfoy? Are you serious?" Harry's voice began to rise, and he soon noticed that the door was open, and people were staring at him. Harry went over to the nosey coworkers and slammed the door. His blood had went from warm to boiling hot. How could Ginny want to find IMalfoy/I? Of all the people in the world, what she could possibly want to find, him? "Besides, he's been missing for years." Harry said as a matter of factly. "Who knows where he is, and why does it matter, Ginny? Ron was ecstatic when he was declared missing, and you should too. Do you realize…"  
  
"I am coming to you because I need your help." Ginny interrupted. "You had always told me that if I ever needed your help, you would help me, and here I am pleading for it, and you refuse to do anything. You never specified that it limited it to Draco Malfoy." Her cheeks flushed with anger.  
  
"I just don't understand, Ginny…Why?" Harry insisted.  
  
She let out a deep sigh. "Harry I really do need your help. I want you to help me find him. And don't ask me questions, Harry Potter. Just help me. I'm begging you… please?"  
  
Harry looked into her brown eyes, and let out a long sigh. "Alright. I'll help you." The sparkle that was missing minutes earlier had come back. Ginny smiled. "Thank you so much, Harry." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and begin to leave, but Harry gently grabbed her wrist.  
  
"I want you to know," He said steadily, "That I am doing this for you. Not for Malfoy…It's never for him. You mean to much to me, that I would walk through fire for you. You understand that, don't you?"  
  
She looked into his eyes, and nodded, speechless. Slowly Harry let go of her wrist, and she turned and walked away.  
  
And he had been searching ever since.  
  
There were times when they had Draco pinned, but within the next 24 hours, he would be gone, without a trace. It was difficult, hard and very stressful. From the major cities of Manchester and Birmingham to even smaller resorts such as Liverpool and Cardiff, it seemed Draco Malfoy was everywhere, but always gone when Harry had a point on him. Now he had the information in his hands. All he needed to do was get a hold of Ginny at home.  
  
"Come on Ginny, be home…" Harry whispered into the phone, but got the answering machine. When the message was over, Harry spoke. "Ginny, look I have it. I found what you are looking for, and if you don't get down here in about…."  
  
"Harry??" Ginny picked up the phone quickly.  
  
"It's here. We've found him."  
  
Her voice was silent for a moment, and Harry wondered if something happened to the phone. "Ginny? Are you there?"  
  
"Did you say that you found him?"  
  
"Yes, Ginny. We found him."  
  
"I'll be there in 10 minutes." The only thing Harry heard was the click of her phone.  
  
****  
  
Chapter End  
  
Since I have finally decided to actually get the account going and post some stuff, my thank you for this chapter will be short and to the point, and if I forget you, there will be other chapters I promise.  
  
First and foremost two the two people that betaed my story, Alex and Emma. You guys did a wonderful job, and thank you Alex for taking the time off your busy plate to actually do it. I appreciate it quite a bit. Emma, you are a wonderful person, and thank you always for everything you do for me, beata, the best friend you are and all the love you give.  
  
To my Sisters of No Mercy (Amy, Fearthainn, Emily, Emma again) you guys are the best. You're always there to make me laugh, and hug me when I am down. I don't know what I would do without you guys. Fear thanks for the long talks, Amy for the warnings of humping legs, Emily for the hug or wars, and Emma for being the cool little sister I wish I had.  
  
Aisling, who is always gonna be admired by me no matter what you think. You are a beautiful person, Aisy, and no matter how Malfoy you are, I know there's an inner beauty that makes everyone so drawn to you. Not only are you a wonderful person, you are very talented in what you do and I believe you can do anything you want if you set your mind to it.  
  
Gemini, one of the cutest woobies I've ever met. You are cool sweetie.  
  
Monica, for being one of my first friends in this fandom. We don't talk much anymore, but its pretty damend cool getting ot know you and hit on you all the time ;) You've been a great support to me, and a wonderful shoulder to lean on.  
  
Tabetha, whom has known me even before the HP fandom came into my life. Thank you for everything. For being the best friend you are, for being the cool person, the talks, the laughs the hugs and the tears. I don't know what I'd do without you telling me you cared and saying how much you love me. You've been a spectacular friend, and a great pillar of support.  
  
As I've said, if you are not on here right now doesn't mean I hate you or anything, I just have a lot of people I've met since I've written this chapter, and there will be other chapters to go. *grins* 


End file.
